


The Cost of Loss

by milkbreadcat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Olympics, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbreadcat/pseuds/milkbreadcat
Summary: He left high school alone, with a goal and a team, but he never saw himself facing a loss like he did in high school again.Oikawa had been right all along, someone had stolen the chance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	The Cost of Loss

Calling Oikawa to meet up after beating Seijoh was not something he had originally planned to do. Watching everyone, even Tsukishima, make strides in their practice and get better was nice, everyone was learning to fly with the wings they were given, but he felt as if he was one wing flap away from falling to his death. Every time he tried to set to Hinata, the boy would miss, trying to do his own thing. It drove him mad, and the two had argued about it since their evolution began at the training camp hosted by Nekoma.

Everyone kept saying that when they figured it out, they’d be unstoppable, but no one was saying how to do that in the first place. It was like giving the two a piece of IKEA furniture to build, but refusing to give even a instruction pamphlet with only pictures on it. Without the useless photo instructions, the piece of furniture could turn into a pile of useless trash instead of something usable.

He didn’t want to fight with his boyfriend anymore though, this struggle was impacting them inside and outside of practice and Kageyama didn’t like it. And who better to ask for advice on bringing the best out of a spiker than the one who was known for it. Or at least, that’s what Suga had told him, and he always seemed to know what to do.

Sure, asking for help from Oikawa had led to him having to bow for a picture and put his ego on the back burner, but it would be worth it, it had to be, he had no other choice. He’d do anything at this point to improve and avoid losing his boyfriend. Oikawa knew how to work with relationships better than he did, and Kageyama knew that if this problem went unsolved, it would be bad; For him, for his relationship, for the matches, for the team. He just needed to know how to control Hinata, so that his sets would work. To make Hinata see that the setter knew what was best, that he could guide them to victory. But it seemed like Oikawa wanted him to fail.

“You have to let him do what he wants, don’t put him in a cage. If he wants to fly, help him soar by setting to him how he wants,” the elder of the two explained with a stern voice, mentally questioning just how the so-called genius hadn’t put that together yet.

“But what he wants isn’t right, we will lose if we do that,”

“Have you even tried to ask him how he wants to be set to?”

“He doesn’t know what is best like I do!” Kageyama snapped, what did Oikawa really know!

“Tobio, he has potential. Setters are supposed to bring out that potential, if you don’t adjust to what he wants, someone else will. And you will lose him,” Oikawa huffed out, realizing there is no point to this conversation. The younger setter wouldn’t listen, refusing to admit that maybe Hinata knew what he was doing. That would bite him in the butt later, Oikawa could already tell that the tiny spiker would be one everyone wanted set to.

So, Kageyama tried, for a bit at least. But it felt like Hinata was getting worst. He never managed to hit the sets, no matter where Kageyama aimed. The more the two didn’t match up, the more they fought, taking their anger out on each other. The team, and those helping them train, tried to help, but it never worked. Eventually, by a stroke of luck, they synched up when it came to official matches. But when the third years left, and the team focused on growing with the new members, things started crumbling again.

Kageyama and Hinata focused on trying to match with the other members, the new first years bringing in a fresh setter, wing spiker and a hopeful libero. But the couple kept fighting when they worked together, and while working seperate helped bring the best out of other members and give them their time to shine, it was terrible for Hinata and Kageyama's relationship and because of that, the team lost one of their greatest tools. At first, opposing teams thought Karasuno was tricking them by not using their best tool in matches, and that worked in Karasuno's favor, keeping everyone on edge. But then third year came, Yamaguchi taking over as captain with Hinata as the team's ace, and opposing teams realized Hinata and Kageyama simply couldn’t do their iconic move anymore. Karasuno didn’t make it to spring nationals that year.

While the team kept practicing regardless, Kageyama blamed Hinata for their loss. Had the ace just listened to him from the start, they wouldn’t be this position. The pressure built up until it became too much. The two exploded in the middle of morning practice, Kageyama storming out with Tsukishima following to try to calm him down for the sake of the team, while Hinata stayed in the gym, in tears, sprawled on the floor with Yamaguchi comforting him.

Hinata ran to his best friend in Tokyo for a break after the fight, skipping both practices and classes. Showing up unannounced was not a typical move for him, so when he arrived at Kenma’s door in the middle of the night with a suitcase and face covered in tear marks, he was taken in. In Tokyo, he worked on healing, at least enough to go back to his team and help them grow, knowing graduation was approaching. Kenma and he would game, the ex-setter making sure to set to Hinata to keep him from getting rusty, knowing the ball of sunshine still loved the sport with his whole heart, even if his ex sullied his view of it temporarily. And when Hinata felt strong enough a week later, he went home, heart feeling a little lighter and knowing he could come back to Tokyo the minute he needed a break.

Meanwhile, Kageyama put his focus on mentoring the team's backup setter, so when the third years graduated, Karasuno would be ready. Kageyama was determined to leave the team with more than what they had when he first arrived at the school. The other setter showed lots of promise as well, having been scouted by Shiratorizawa Academy and turning them down to attend Karasuno, after having seen the match between the two schools at Spring High three years ago. He had always been blooming at Karasuno, but with Kageyama focused on him and teaching him skills he didn’t have before, he grew to be even better, to the point where Kageyama knew the team would be OK when he left.

When graduation came, the third years took a photo together, and then Kageyama left, cutting contact with everyone. It was just like middle school all over again, and he knew for sure the rest of the third were closer to Hinata. So, he took his degree and left, finding a spot with the Schweiden Adlers, where he worked to bring out the best of the spikers there. Slowly, his teammates pulled him out of his own shadow, but he was never as open as he was in his first year.

Kageyama missed his team; he missed the comfort and the friendship they had given him. They had been the ones to show him that the crown he wore wasn’t bad, and while his new team wasn’t bad and tried their best, he’d never get that first year of high school back. But his team did have familiar faces, like Ushijima, who brought a small amount comfort due to familiarity. He and Ushijima were eventually chosen from the bunch to represent Japan at the Olympics, and his team celebrated. Old teammates texted him good luck and their congratulations, Suga and Daichi even traveled to visit and celebrate in person. Hinata was never mentioned to him, it was as if he had fallen of the face of the Earth, and with him, he had taken a small piece of Kageyama’s heart. But the setter lived on, even if he missed him, he was better without him

Meanwhile, Hinata met Oikawa in Argentina, and the setter helped him get scouted to join the setter’s team. The two matched up perfectly within a day, Oikawa bringing the best out of Hinata, helping build on what the smaller boy had learned through the years both on his own and while playing beach volleyball, and Hinata taking Oikawa’s sets to a new extreme. They learned Spanish together, their team helping them when it gets tough, and Hinata found another family in the team, just like he had in high school. Sure, he missed home, where his family and friends were, but he was able to build another of equal value. Through it all, Hinata and Oikawa connected, and eventually, started dating.

They became the ultimate weapon in their team, and on their two-year anniversary, both got scouted for Argentina’s Olympic volleyball team. Their team celebrated, and close friends came down to join in the festivities. The two opened their apartment up to Iwaizumi, who came down to visit, and offered space to Kenma as well, who choose to stay in a hotel for comfort and privacy instead. Other friends choose to call, not being able to come down. Both their old teams, as well as members from teams outside their own that Oikawa or Hinata had formed connections with, blew up their phones. But never was Kageyama mentioned, and for once, he was out both of Hinata and Oikawa’s heads.

That year, both teams practiced continuously. Members picked up sponsors, Kageyama being chosen to represent a milk brand as well as a curry brand, and Hinata getting sponsored by Bouncing Ball Corp. (thanks to Kenma.) Meanwhile, Oikawa was sponsored by several clothing brands, including Nike. The news of which players were selected for each country's team got out the closer it got to the Olympics, and Kageyama spotted Oikawa and Hinata together in an article that talked about the Argentinean team. As he and Ushijima read, they noticed that the magazine included pictures of the Hinata and Oikawa from their personal Instagrams, from the two on the floor together after practice, eating with the team, and domestic pictures in their apartment, which showed how the team’s captain and the ace got along. And while photos of other teammates were included, the focus always seemed to be Hinata and Oikawa.

Oikawa and Hinata started studying the competition together with the team, ready to form strategies and methods for the matches. Upon studying the Japanese team, their home country’s team, Oikawa and Hinata spotted Ushijima and Kageyama on the list of players and knew they had to work hard. They were determined, their team would beat them and win the Olympics, and that determination further fueled the rest of the team, who had become a second family to the couple. They would win for Argentina, for their friends, for themselves, and to stay on the court.

When the Olympics started, both teams were excited. It was a battle for the court, and while they were nervous, Oikawa and Hinata knew that they were invincible together, with their team's strength built on a foundation of trust. Everyone had each other’s back.

Ushijima and Kageyama knew that when it came down to a battle, if they worked hard, they would win. Hinata needed Kageyama to win, so Argentina would lose, and after Hinata lost, Kageyama would go apologize for what happened in high school and try to get him back. Hinata's current relationship wouldn’t last through loss, it hadn’t lasted through loss with Kageyama so there was no way it would with Oikawa. When the relationship failed, Kageyama would be able to apologize to his old lover, and they would unite again.

But as he watched the two kiss on the podium, he knew he had been wrong. Not only had he lost the match, but he had also officially lost his first love for good. Sure, maybe at some point, they would be able to be friends again. If he said sorry after the medal ceremony, maybe Hinata would forgive him and they could work on their friendship. But just by watching the way Hinata stood with Oikawa, both of them looking at each other with nothing but love in their eyes, Kageyama knew there was no hope in getting back what he had before. And when the Japanese team and the third-place team left the podium, a gasp filled the audience, as both Oikawa and Hinata got on one knee, proposing to each other. Both said yes, crying, and hugging, all while the audience clapped. And as everyone joined in applause, Kageyama turned and left.

Oikawa had been right the whole time; someone had stolen the chance. There was no chance of winning anymore, at least, not for him, and not with Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Photos from the wedding were shown in the Japanese volume of Volleyball Monthly a year after the proposal, and the magazine sat on Kageyama's living room table for months, taunting him for his loss.


End file.
